1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information communication systems and, more particularly, to an information-identification, verification, and response communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art teaches various information communication systems, and more particularly image, visualization, pattern, document, and speech recognition and verification systems and methodologies. However, the prior art fails to teach an information-identification, verification, and response communication system which is suitably housed within a casing adapted for vertical surface mounting and which initiates a sequence to identify and then confirm or deny the potential user's request, thereby allowing or preventing interaction with the system via a plurality of customized options and commands.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an information-identification, verification, and response communication system which functions as a household or business wall information center adapted to recognize homeowners and/or residents, or business owners and/or employees, and display data and information or be customized with data and information according to a specific homeowner's and/or resident's, or business owner's and/or employees' needs and requiring minimum effort to receive and access information. A need has also arisen for such communication system to be further adapted with response logic to address visitors in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of communication system fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various information communication systems, and more particularly image, visualization, pattern, document, and speech recognition and verification systems and methodologies:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,139 B1, issued in the name of Kaneko et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,304, issued in the name of Callaghan et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,573 B2, issued in the name of Monk et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,337 B1, issued in the name of Tsujino et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,929, issued in the name of Foster, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,228, issued in the name of Lu;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,278, issued in the name of Fukumizu;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,818, issued in the name of Tashiro;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,513 B1, issued in the name of Binnig et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,392 B2, issued in the name of Sitrick et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,951, issued in the name of Tannenbaum et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an information-identification, verification, and response communication system which functions as a household or business wall information center adapted to recognize homeowners and/or residents, or business owners and/or employees, wherein such system is customized with data and information according to a specific homeowner's and/or resident's, or business owner's and/or employees' needs. A need has also arisen for such communication system to be further adapted with response logic to address visitors in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.